


Touch Me, You'll Understand What Happiness Is

by Hhisim828



Series: Touch Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consent, Cussing, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Touch-Starved, stuckony - Freeform, winteriron, winterironshield - Freeform, wintershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhisim828/pseuds/Hhisim828
Summary: This story goes along with my story "Touch Me, It's so Easy to Know Me". But this one adds Steve into the mix!This is not really the first chapter. This chapter starts at chapter 11 of "Touch Me, It's so Easy to Know Me". I am most likely going to go back at some point and start this one from the beginning. Just bear with me while I figure this all out lol
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Touch Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The general consensus on my original story was that they didn't want Steve added in.  
> But, there was a little interest in how things would go. And the more I thought about it, the more curious I became as well.  
> So here we are!  
> The two stories will probably end up going off into different directions.  
> The tags/rating on this one are subject to change as the story develops.  
> This one starts around chapter 11 in the original. Maybe one day I'll go back and start this one from the beginning.  
> Let me know what you think!

The two men finally emerged from Bucky’s apartment in time for dinner with the team that evening. They helped finish up the cooking on the stir-fry and rice, Tony passing out plates to everyone, when Steve called Bucky into the kitchen.  
“So, you guys finally came out to join the rest of us, huh?” He sounded a little bitter.  
“Yeah, we uh, we’ve had a lot to talk about the last couple days, I guess.” Bucky shrugged a shoulder, mixing the contents of the pan in front of him.  
“Is everything okay?” Bucky couldn’t tell if Steve was actually interested or not.  
“Yeah, we’re doing really well actually. Are you okay, Stevie?” He turned to fully face the taller man, crossing his arms.  
Steve sighed and shrugged. “I dunno, it just…seems like you’re giving up time with everyone else to be with Tony. And I get that this whole thing you’re doing is new, but I can’t help but feel like I’m losing my best friend again.” His voice trailed off sheepishly. He stared down at the floor, shifting from foot to foot nervously.  
Bucky smirked. “Aw, Stevie. Are you jealous?”  
Steve’s eyes snapped up to Bucky’s face, a blush spreading rapidly across his cheeks. “W-what? No, no, I’m not…I just m-miss hanging out with you and Tony and—“  
“Oh my God, Stevie…You ARE jealous.” Bucky let his arms fall by his sides. Steve shook his head weakly, still trying to deny it, but Bucky pressed on. “Shit, Steve. Why didn’t you talk to us? Talk to me about it?”  
Steve was about to answer, when Sam came in. “Food ready yet? They’re getting restless out there.”  
Bucky nodded, handing the pan over. He looked back at Steve and murmured; “We’re not done with this conversation,” before following Sam back out into the dining room. 

After dinner, Bucky volunteered himself, Steve, and Tony to clean up the dishes. Tony glared at him, but Bucky just smiled and said, “We’d be happy to do it, wouldn’t we, babe?” Across the table, Steve just flushed and said nothing.  
They cleaned up the kitchen in almost-silence. Tony complained a little about having to do the dishes, but Bucky just rolled his eyes and shushed him with a kiss. Steve watched them, a pang of jealous hurt flashing through his heart.  
Once the last of the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, Steve looked like he was about to try to run, when Bucky said, “I think the three of us need to talk.” Both Steve and Tony looked surprised and slightly frightened at that declaration. Bucky led them out into the living room and indicated that they sit. Tony sat close to Bucky, looking nervous. Steve sat in the armchair across from them, staring at the ground.  
“Buck, we don’t need to do this…” Steve mumbled.  
“Do what? What the hell is going on?” Tony looked between the two men, slightly panicked.  
Bucky reached out and took Tony’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly. “It’s nothing bad, doll, I swear. Steve and I were talking earlier, and he said…well, he should tell it.”  
The couple looked up at Steve, who continued to study the carpet under his feet.  
After a couple minutes, Tony piped up, “Steve, my brain is freaking itself out so hard, it might start leaking out of my ears at any second. If you could start talking, that would really help.”  
Steve sighed and looked up. “I—Bucky figured out that—I’m jealous of you two.” He sighed and dropped his head into his hands.  
Tony looked surprised, his eyebrows rising slightly. “I mean I’m sure that there’s someone out there for you. What about Sharon? Weren’t you guys—“  
“Tony, that isn’t what he means.” Bucky whispered. Steve shook his head in agreement, head still in his hands.  
“Oh, then what…Ooohhh,” Tony’s mouth fell open in understanding. He saw Steve’s ears turning red.  
“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. You guys are so happy, and I swear I’m not trying to horn in on that. I’ll get over it, I swear, just please, don’t get weird on me. I don’t want this to ruin our friendship.” Steve looked up desperately, looking upset.  
Tony and Bucky looked at each other for a moment. “Steve, you aren’t ruining anything,” Tony said. He stared into Bucky’s eyes, a look of determination coming into his eyes. He turned and looked at Steve. “I-I actually…before Bucky and I started all of this, when my therapist was telling me to try out touching someone, I…I thought about maybe trying it with you.” He glanced at Bucky sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”  
Bucky just smiled and kissed his cheek. “Don’t be, sweetheart. It’s okay.”  
Steve looked up, staring at Tony in shock. “You—what?”  
Tony nodded and shrugged. “We’d gotten close, I was most comfortable with you. I was kinda worried you’d get all freaked out and make it a big deal, but I just… You were safe. You ARE safe. To me.”  
Steve’s mouth fell open slightly. He looked over at Bucky. “Did you… Did you know that?”  
Bucky shook his head with a small smile. “We haven’t talked about it before. But it makes sense. You two have been close for ages now. It would make sense for him to want to come to you for help.”  
Steve fell back heavily and let out a huff of humorless laughter. “Guess I should have been quicker then. Missed my chance.”  
“Not necessarily…” Bucky said. Tony and Steve both looked up at him, curiously. “There’s nothing that says you can’t…join us?” He looked over at Tony, an eyebrow raised in question.  
Tony frowned slightly in confusion, then his face lit up, as he understood what Bucky was saying. “Oh, you—really? You would…be okay with that?”  
Bucky shrugged a shoulder. “Not like Steve and I haven’t messed around before. And I’m not opposed to sharing you with him. If you would be okay with that, of course. Both of you,” he looked over at Steve, who had been watching them with a look of bewilderment on his face.  
Steve sat up again, glancing quickly between the two men. “You…wouldn’t mind that? Are you sure?”  
Tony shrugged and nodded. “I’m good with trying it. But you better believe you’re telling me all the stories about the two of you messing around in the past.”  
The two best friends laughed at that, and Tony grinned, the tension in the room dissipating quickly.  
Steve smiled at Tony, the heavy ache in his chest lightening significantly. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some sexy reminiscing in this chapter. And some feels.  
> I'm kinda winging it here, so bear with me.  
> Enjoy!

Tony and Bucky stayed the night together in Tony’s room and talked everything over. They both agreed that they would spend the next morning apart: Bucky going to the gym in the morning with Steve and Sam, and Tony spending some time in the lab with Bruce. They had been neglecting time with their friends, they realized. Then in the afternoon, they would get together with Steve at Bucky’s apartment, and they would all talk together.   
“So are you gonna tell me any details about this whole ‘Steve and I messed around in the past’ thing?” Tony asked as they stripped down to their boxers and cuddled up together under the blankets.  
Bucky chuckled and pulled him closer. “I don’t wanna say too much without Stevie. It’s his story too. But um…that is how I found out I’m into guys, so…” Bucky trailed off, kissing Tony’s neck slowly.   
Tony shivered and shifted his head to give Bucky easier access. “Guessing that’s how Steve figured it out too.”  
“He actually knew he was bi way before I knew that I was,” Bucky explained. “Apparently he’d had a crush on me since we were 10.”  
“Who knew, America’s original superhero harbored a crush on the world’s deadliest assassin for more than a century,” Tony teased, tugging Bucky up by his hair to kiss him softly. 

Bucky and Steve ended up having to drag Tony away from the lab. Neither man was surprised by this. When Tony gets in the zone, there’s not much that can get him out of it.  
Bruce pointed them in the direction of Tony, chuckling softly. “He’s been stuck on the same issue for the last 2 hours. Good luck.”  
Tony was hunched over his workbench in the back of the lab, mumbling to himself, poking around on his StarkPad, then his desktop computer, then manipulating a hologram of his latest Iron Man suit.   
“Tony, doll, you ready to go?” Bucky called softly, trying not to startle the man.   
Tony waved his hand at him, “Just a sec, I almost got this. Just another…almost—FUCK!” An error came up on his desktop. He dropped his head onto the bench with a soft thump. “Goddammit, why isn’t this working?”   
Bucky walked over and put an arm around Tony. “Baby, let’s take a break, yeah? Go hang out with Steve for a bit?” Bucky looked over at Steve, who smiled nervously.   
Tony sighed heavily and looked up. He caught sight of the time and jumped up. “Shit! I forgot! Sorry, I’m a fucking mess, and we were supposed to—“  
Bucky laughed, noticing the grease stains on Tony’s shirt and smudged across his one cheek. “Come on, we’ll get you cleaned up at my place.” Tony let Bucky take his hand and lead him out of the lab. He looked back over his shoulder at his work, mumbling a quiet curse at his failed experiment.   
Steve trailed behind them, still nervous. 

Tony went into the bathroom in Bucky’s apartment to take a shower. “Trust me, I need it,” he told the other two, who just laughed in response. He grabbed some of Bucky’s clothes to change into and promised to be quick.   
Bucky and Steve sat on the couch to wait. Steve was fidgeting nervously. Bucky rested a hand on his friend’s knee, smiling up at him. “You don’t gotta be nervous, Stevie. We’re just gonna talk.”  
Steve nodded. “I know, I just… I don’t want it to be like I’m pressuring you two to let me join in, or like I’m forcing myself between you two, or that I’m—“   
Bucky cut him off with a small, soft kiss to his lips. “You’re not doing any of that. I promise.”  
Steve was about to lean forward to kiss Bucky back when the bathroom door opened and Tony stepped out, a billow of steam surrounding him. “Phew, much better. What are you two up to?” He smirked at the two, who were still sitting quite close.   
Steve jumped away quickly. “N-nothing! We weren’t—we didn’t--!”  
Bucky just rolled his eyes and smiled up at Tony. “In case you couldn’t tell, Steve is freaking out a little. Just trying to calm him down some.”  
Tony nodded, sitting down in the spot Steve had just vacated, tucking himself under Bucky’s flesh arm. “Fair enough. So, now that you’re both here, how about some of those stories of your past?” He grinned at them both. Bucky laughed and Steve cracked a small smile.   
“You ain’t gonna let that go, are you?” Bucky asked, kissing Tony on the cheek.   
Tony just shook his head. “Details. Now. Go.”

Bucky’s mom had invited Steve to her parent’s house on the lake that summer. “We can celebrate your birthday! 16 is a big one, you know!” She hugged Steve when he agreed, smiling over at his best friend who was watching the exchange with an amused expression on his face.   
The two best friends were sitting on the dock, staring out at the setting sun over the lake. Steve had pulled on a sweater, his skinny body already getting chilly, despite the temperature still hovering in the mid 80s.   
“Good birthday, punk?” Bucky nudged Steve gently in the shoulder.  
Steve chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s been really fun. Gotta thank your mom again for letting me come up with you guys.”  
“You’re like a second son to her, you know that.” Bucky lay back on the dock, staring up at the few stars starting to peek out in the fading light.  
Steve lay down too, his bony shoulder resting against Bucky’s more muscular arm.  
“Hey,” Bucky said suddenly, leaning up on his elbow and looking down at Steve. “I forgot, I didn’t give you your birthday present yet.”  
Steve shook his head. “Buck, you don’t have to give me anything. Don’t want you wasting your money on—“  
Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips against Steve’s gently. Steve froze for a second, and then reached up to wrap his thin arms around Bucky’s neck, kissing him back passionately. Bucky pulled back when he realized Steve was struggling for breath. He pressed another kiss to Steve’s cheek, smiling down at the smaller man. “Good thing I didn’t spend any money on your present, huh?”  
Steve huffed out a cross between a gasp and a chuckle, letting Bucky help him sit up so he could breathe a little better. “I didn’t know that you…liked me like that.”  
Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist, pulling him a little closer. “I kinda started figuring it out recently, myself.” Steve leaned into the warmth of Bucky’s body.   
The two boys stayed out on the dock for another 2 hours, kissing and cuddling, until Bucky’s younger sister yelled for them to come back to the house to light fireworks. 

Steve was standing by the front door of his and Bucky’s apartment, his arms crossed, staring at the ground. Bucky was collecting the last of his things, his uniform already on.   
“And my hat, shit—Stevie, you seen my hat?” Steve pointed at the coat rack next to him. Bucky grinned and grabbed his bag, then grabbed his hat and put it on, turning to face Steve. “How do I look?”  
Steve looked up and sighed softly, a tiny smile quirking at his lips. “Like a soldier.”  
Bucky’s expression softened. He wrapped his arms around Steve gently. “I’m gonna miss you. So goddamn much.”  
Steve nodded, burying his face in the taller man’s chest. “Wish I was going with ya.”  
Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s hair, sighing. “I know. I do too.”  
Steve looked up and kissed his best friend, slow and sweet. “Don’t fight em all off until I get there. Leave me a few.”  
Bucky pressed their foreheads together. “I promise, baby.”

Steve was pulling off his uniform, marveling at the lack of injuries on his now-enhanced body. How had he made it out of a building exploding around him, without so much as a scratch? He was still getting used to what he looked like now. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to seeing so much muscle on his previously skinny frame.   
Bucky came into the tent, stopping when he caught sight of his best friend’s bare torso. “Holy shit…”  
Steve looked up in surprise. “Buck? Shouldn’t you be in medical?”  
Bucky walked toward the other man, still staring. “They cleared me. Told me to take it easy. Jesus, Stevie, look at you!” Steve blushed and started to pull on his shirt, when Bucky reached out and stopped him. He ran his hands across Steve’s chest, gaping at the hard muscles. Steve shivered a little, but didn’t stop him. He noticed that ever since the procedure, his skin was much more sensitive. Every little touch was electrifying. Bucky’s hands traveled down to Steve’s abdomen, fingertips tracing the well-defined muscles he found there. “Fuck, they really thought of everything, huh?” Steve just blushed and shrugged. Bucky looked up and grinned at his best friend. “They enhance anything else...?” He tugged at the waistband of Steve’s pants gently.  
Steve gasped and flushed at Bucky’s tone. “Quit it, Buck,” he murmured, trying to ignore the twitching and throbbing Bucky’s touch had stirred up between his legs.  
Bucky crowded closer, leaning up to press his lips to Steve’s ear, slowly loosening Steve’s belt. “Camp’s settling in for the night. Ain’t gonna be any interruptions, I promise.” He had effectively opened Steve’s pants, pushing them off the taller man’s hips. Steve tried to argue, but Bucky just pushed him back to sit on his cot.   
“Buck, you shouldn’t. You were injured—“  
Bucky just shushed him quietly as he knelt between Steve’s knees. “I promise I’ll take it easy. Go real slow…” He winked at Steve and reached into his briefs, gasping at the handful he encountered. “Fuck, Stevie, were you always this big, or did they actually enhance this too?”  
“Shuddup, jerk,” Steve murmured, his head falling back in pleasure as Bucky drew his hard cock out of his underwear.  
“Mmm, make me, punk,” Bucky whispered back, licking his lips at the sight of the thick cock in his hands. Bucky kissed the weeping tip of Steve’s cock, licking at the thick fluid on his lips. “Fuck, just as yummy as I remember.”  
Steve slid his fingers into Bucky’s hair, pulling gently. “Less talking. Put that mouth to good use already, Sarge.”  
“Yessir, Captain.”

Tony squirmed between the two super soldiers, trying to hide his very obvious erection. “Fuck, you two hooked up in camp, during World War II, where anyone could have walked in and caught you?”  
Steve nodded, his nerves all but forgotten as they reminisced. “Buck’s pretty convincing when he wants to be. Made me forget all about the risk of getting caught.”  
Bucky just grinned and stared at his best friend. “Couldn’t help it. Hadn’t seen you in ages at that point. Didn’t really care if we got caught. What were they gonna do, kick Captain America out of the army?”  
Steve chuckled a slight pink blush on his cheeks. Tony looked up at Bucky. “So what about after you guys reconnected the last time, when you got out of cryo? Anything then?”  
Steve’s face fell, and a sad look came over Bucky’s face. “Nah, nothing then.”  
“I was too scared to make a move. Wasn’t sure how much you actually remembered. Didn’t want to push you too far, too fast.”  
Bucky nodded. “It took me a while to remember. Still not convinced I can remember it all.” Tony smacked himself internally for ruining the moment. Bucky kissed his cheek and smiled again. “Hey, it’s okay. We can try to make up for lost time, now. Yeah?”  
Tony nodded, feeling a little insecure. The two soldiers had a long history. Was he going to become the third wheel as they reconnected with each other?  
Bucky tilted Tony’s head up to look at him. “Hey, that isn’t gonna happen.” Tony looked startled, not realizing he had said his thoughts out loud.  
Steve shifted a little closer, his fingers barely brushing against Tony’s. “If anything, I would be the third wheel. You two have a lot going on here already.”  
Bucky shook his head. He stood up and shifted so that he was sitting on the coffee table, facing the other two men. He took one of Steve’s hands in his metal hand, and grabbed one of Tony’s hands in his flesh hand. “Both of you listen to me. No one is third wheeling in this. If this happens and everything works out, everything is even between the three of us. Okay? We talk it all out; we communicate openly, no secrets. You got it?” He looked between the other two. Tony looked over at Steve, who looked back at Tony. Slowly, they both nodded and smiled.  
Tony slid his hand closer to Steve’s and tangled their fingers together gently. Steve’s smile widened as he squeezed Tony’s fingers.


End file.
